Birthday surprises Levi Birthday fic 2512
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: Second story of my two Levi stories to celebrate Levi's birthday. Levi and Hanji go on a short trip which Hanji planned out all herself and gives Levi many surprises through the whole day.


How in the world did Levi end up like this?  
Driving up a snowy mountain hill in his black Land Rover car.  
Ah right Hanji. It was always Hanji. Be it in their past lives where she drove him crazy or now in this world-line where they found each other again... with no titans.. no war and where they could be just normal people, she still found a way to freak him out and question his taste in woman.

"Tell me again to refresh my memories shitty glasses, why in the world are we driving in this fucking cold, through this thick snow up here!? I could be on my couch sipping a hot cup of black tea instead of freezing my fingers off on this steering wheel."

Not affected by his grumbling the brown haired woman and his girlfriend since over 5 years now along with being his close friend since he tripped into the sand in the playground that one fateful day. Little Levi started wailing loudly because his clothes got all dirty and in his face and eyes were sand until she appeared next to him, whipping his face with her hands making it rather more worse than better. Looking at him with her toothy grin, and big framed glasses on her face trying everything to cheer him up and telling him she would be his friend from now on so he never has to be sad again. Which only got him annoyed telling her to stay away from him since she is dirty but well she certainly did not break her promise, sticking to him like glue his whole life since then. And from friendship it became a silly crush and turned into love and here they were after she melted his heart, together.

"I told you, you will love it. Just a little bit longer. We are almost there. And we are here because you love me and you know it."

Hanji told him with a smug grin knowing she had won their argument already days ago or they wouldn't be here now.

"Tsk. I hope for you this better be good. I changed my whole routine for Christmas and New Year because of your begging." Levi eyed the street, stopping at the path which split between left and right. "Which way?"

"Ah right there." Hanji answered him quickly, checking on her phone where they were.

"I know your routine my whole life now Levi. I'm promising you it will be good. This will be the best Christmas ever for you and birthday."

"Let's see about that. I'm not a fan of the cold and we are surrounded by high pilled up white snow now as you can see."

"It's winter Levi. A little bit snow is needed for the Christmas feeling. Ah! There it is! I can see the building already in the distance look!"

Levi could see in the distance, slowly but surely getting closer a big wooden lodge building in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees and snow. At least soon he didn't needed to drive anymore Levi thought. It took 4hours to reach up here.  
Parking his car near the big lodge hotel Levi took out their two suitcases from the trunk, while Hanji lead the way smiling all happily and stomping in the snow like a little child. Levi only shook his head but couldn't help but secretly smile at it, letting her lead the way to the entrance.  
Inside it was cozy warm unlike outside and Levi found it pretty nice he had to admit. It was not too fancy, in old Asian style fashion decorated. Hanji already reached the reception in the middle of the big entrance hall, being busy getting their reservations Hanji had made all herself without telling him anything. Otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise she said.  
Getting a key Hanji jingled it around shoving it in front of Levi's face grinning triumphantly at him.

"So? Let us go to our room and let's see what you booked for us. I just want to drop these suitcases inside. What the hell did you pack in these you insane woman?"

"Just the things we need. Come our room is on the third floor."

"Third floor... great... and no elevators..."

Well ok Hanji guessed almost all was perfect. Until they reached their room and Levi dropped the suitcases on their big double bed with a heavy sigh. Hanji shut the door behind them, standing in the middle of the bedroom and waited for Levi to say something with slight nervousness.

"And?"

Finally he took a minute to look around and take in the room they were in. It was a nice big room he had to admit. In one area was the big bed with a small desk and a closet big enough to fit both of their clothing in. Than Levi stepped closer to the Japanese sliding doors and revealed a small living and dinning area. With a TV and and a table and pillows on the floor to sit onto. Just a regular traditional Japanese room and a balcony with a big window front where they could look out and see the whole winter dream like an almost fantasy world. Just trees, mountains and snow and nothing else.  
Stepping closer to the window the raven haired man stared out of the window quietly, saying nothing for a long while.

"Not bad.. and it is clean."

A nod bad and adding the words clean was like a jackpot of compliments and Hanji knew this, smiling from ear to ear and jumping at him from behind, hugging him tightly now.

"Yes! I knew you would like it! It's clean I know! I read the description of the hotel and it said they have high clean standards which I knew I needed to satisfy your needs!"

Letting her hug him Levi rolled his eyes, instead continuing looking out of the window and watching the snowflakes fall down quietly onto the earth. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad time after all.

Hanji helped him unpack their stuff but didn't let him peek into her suitcase, telling him it was off limits for some reason. Instead she did send him to go answer his phone which lit up a while ago signaling with the special installed melody that none other than his uncle Kenny Ackerman called him.  
Getting send into the living room area Hanji closed the door so she could open her suitcase and get out what she was hiding for him, his top secret present for tomorrow. Taking the nicely wrapped in present out and carefully put it to her closet side behind of her clothes. Probably Levi will call it childish with the Christmas design wrapping with Santa Claus, deers and co on it BUT for her it was Perfect.  
And just in time she was done before Levi came back in.

"What did he want?" Hanji asked, putting her case away and cleaning the bed from everything.

"His usual teasing. Wanting to know where we are and if I want to break up with you by now."

Levi rolled his eyes but being honest, making Hanji chuckle. She was used to Kenny by now.

"I think after 5 years it is not this easy anymore to separate us. Is Kuchel doing well? I still feel bad for taking her precious son away from her this year."

"Mom is fine just a bit sad she cannot see us both during the holidays. But Kenny is with her as we know. And I promised her we can Skype to her since she wants to see where we are as well." Levi said.

Hanji nodded thinking it's a great idea.

"So what now Hanji? What surprises do you have in store still for me?" Levi asked and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for her reply.

"Hmm a lot. But for now should we not change clothes into something more fitting and eat something?"

Raising his eyebrow Levi let himself get lead to whatever she was planning, letting himself get surprised.

While they changed clothes into traditional Japanese clothes, Hanji already ordered for them their food. As Levi came back Hanji sat already at the table, her hair was down now and wearing these kind of clothes were quite a nice view for his eyes to see he thought.  
On the table waiting already for him was hot steaming green tea in traditional Japanese style mugs as well.

"The food will be here soon. But just try the tea for now while we wait. They have a whole card filled with all kind of tea flavors actually. Another specialty this place has and a reason why I picked it out."

Explaining it to him happily, while Levi took his seat on the pillow across from her, Hanji never took him out of her sight, smiling warmly at him. Levi noted she really did enjoy her time with him so far. Taking a sip from his tea, feeling the warm liquid spread inside out of his body and warming him up Levi felt he did enjoy his time as well. If she was happy he was too and so far she did a great job with her plans to surprise him and celebrate his soon coming up birthday.

The food, traditional Japanese food too, grilled fish, rice, meat as well, vegetables were as good as the tea was. In short it was delicious. Good thing they both knew how to use chopsticks or this would have turned pretty more awkward. Like this it got only awkward for Levi as Hanji tried to feed him and with her desperate not giving up skills and waiting skills she won. Levi giving up in the end and opening his mouth for her to feed him the meat.

As said before already, everything to make her brown eyes lit up and make her happy. Love could really make you do stupid stuff. Avoiding eye contact Levi tried to hide the light blush on his face.

After they were full they took a break just drinking their tea and enjoying their company. Hanji mostly talking while Levi listened to her.

"Levi did you know this place has a hot spring?"

"Oh? Really?"

Hanji nodded.

"Like the idea to take a dip into the outside hot spring? It's hot water which means you won't feel cold since you hate the cold and it will make you all clean which you love and as bonus taking your fatigue away."

Levi couldn't say the idea did not peek his interest but it was already late and getting dark.

"Don't worry they are opened still. We can go and take a dip and later we can lie down in bed and just relax. The way you like to spend your holidays... with me in bed~"

Wiggling her eyebrows, trying to look sexy and seducing which failed miserably. Or maybe not. It might for most men have failed but despite anything Levi fell for that kind of crazy woman. Something must have been wrong with his head for finding her attractive even with that face she was making right now.

"Fine. I will take you on that offer and see how good this hot spring is."

"It's great. Just tell them you take the reservation Hanji Zoe made."

"Okay..."

Unsure what she meant by this Levi did as she had told him. As he stepped inside the hot spring he found it completely empty. No one was inside... strange. But he didn't complain. He preferred it this way, letting the warm water hit his skin, sinking into the hot water with his naked body. The place was beautiful he admitted and the water was just right, looking all natural and peaceful, the water temperature being warm and cozy while snow surrounded them.

He peaked up with his head as he heard the sliding door open and someone stepping outside. Probably another guy Levi thought and turned around, his eyes widening as he was face to face with his girlfriend instead, in nothing but a towel covering her body which she slowly took off now, all the while smiling triumphantly at him.

"Surprised? Levi did you know you can reserve the hot spring for special occasions and making a mixed bath out of it? We have a few hours all for ourselves like this~."

While explaining to him she stepped inside the water and made her way up to him until their bodies were able to press against each other and she was able to place both of her hands against his cheeks and pull him in for a kiss which he gladly returned.

"You are full of surprises it seems."

"Who do you think I am? If I tell you I will give you a great time you should never dare to think I will not. I am always keeping my promises."

With her fingers caressing his skin gently, Hanji let their foreheads rest against each other just smiling warmly at him, gazing at him full of love.

"You are Hanji Zoe, my crazy and amazing lover. And making it really hard for me to not hold myself back in here for a little longer..."

Levi turned his head and start kissing down her neck while he pulled her even closer to his body.

"Seems like I won... you didn't believe me I could plan out something great like this. But now I proved you wrong and it will only continue getting better I promise you this too."

She purred into his ear but than moved away from him a little bit and just let her body rest against his.

"A lot of promises you make today. You think you can keep them all?"

He asked amused, knowing if it is her she probably could.

"I'm sure I can."

She kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

After having enough enjoyed their bath in the hot spring and their company they went back up into their room and lied down onto the bed where they resumed were they had left of with their 'cuddling' or rather now make out session. Levi had her pressed under him, kissing all over body while they were both dressed in nothing more than their bathrobes.

"Levi... w-wait a second..."

Pushing him off her Levi grumbled annoyed not knowing what was the problem, getting even more confused as she went out of bed and went to the closet and pulling something out.  
His eyes moved to the clock reading 23:59 and he released why she was having now a present in her hands, wrapped in ugly Christmas design paper.  
Eying the clock Hanji waited until it flipped to 0:00 and she could start singing Happy Birthday to him. 25.12. His Birthday just had begun.

He didn't know what to do or say so he ended up just watching her sing quietlyin a soothing voice Happy Birthday to him while she crawled back to him onto bed and handed him the present into his lap.  
Her voice was beautiful Levi had to admit and so he waited until she was done, looking at the present than back at her as if to ask for permission if he could open it.

"Happy Birthday Levi. Go on open it. It's yours."

Opening it carefully despite the disliking of the wrapping design which Hanji amused greatly because she was sure he would tear it apart but got proved wrong now. She watched with big interest how his grey eyes went wide and confused. Inside was a big black box and as he opened the box there where many smaller in different colored boxes

"What's that? Many boxes in a bigger box?"

"Just look into each of them."

Doing as she told him he revealed in each box a different kind of tea. All rare teas he was never able to taste yet.

She could have just gotten him one kind of tea he had told her once he was interested to try... no instead she remembered all of them and got small bags of each of them which she than put into a box and wrapping them up all nicely just for him into a even bigger box to have a set.

"I was thinking why not give you all of them. Since maybe you will not like all.. so the bags are not this big-" she was cut off as his lips met hers, shutting her up nicely.

"Thank you."

Hanji smiled warmly at him and layed down back down, this time on top of him. The present now placed safely on the bedside table.

"And now? What does the birthday boy wish to do now?"

Levi turned quiet for a while until he spoke again. Why not now.

"Could you open my suitcase and take out of the right trunk side what is inside there?"

A little confused Hanji did as he asked her to do and pulled out a small object... a silver ring with small stones implanted on it.

"I... that..."

Hanji was sure only she was the person surprising him this time but here Levi was beating her to it, making her utterly speechless.

"Hanji... " Speaking her name he made her look at him while he sat up on the bed. "... I am aware on my Birthday I should not give others presents but it would mean a lot to me and be a big present for me as well if you accept this ring. After so many years and as you said yourself nothing small will separate us, whatever Kenny says each year and he is only teasing us... my mother adores you like you were a daughter she never had and your family I know hates me but frankly speaking I don't care."

Levi started to ramble which he only does if he was nervous and not sure what the hell he was doing and busy in his brain searching for words. At this Hanji chuckled, blushing a lot already.

"Levi..."

"Wait let me finish this shitty speech first." levi scowled. "To make it short... will you marry me and be my shitty wife instead of my shitty girlfriend and give me an even bigger birthday present should you say yes?"

Hanji now felt like crying jumping pretty much literally on him and embracing him. Good thing Levi had good reflexes and caught her easily but in the process they fell backwards onto the soft mattress of the bed. Sitting up again on Levi now, Hanji held her hand out to him and the ring in the other. Levi took the ring from her and Hanji nodded. But Levi wanted to hear her words. So he did nothing and stared at her.

"Yes, yes just hurry and put the ring on!"

"Finally the words I was waiting for."

Putting the ring on her finger Levi felt like the happiest birthday boy on earth probably now. And even more as she kissed him again.

"I love you Levi and this is not only your best birthday but my favorite birthday we ever celebrated together for you too."

"I guess so."

"Thank you for being born Levi. If you weren't I wouldn't have ever met you.."

And with these words Hanji sealed their lips again. Before he could even say anything more back in return.

"I'm glad I could meet you too."

As Hanji separated from him she smiled sheepishly, their nose almost bumping against each other.

"Actually I have still another surprise left for you..."

"Another one? Will these surprises ever end with you?"

Asking her he slightly got nervous since what else could be better than what they already have now?

"Originally I didn't plan to tell you yet and first get to the doctor since I don't trust a regular test fully. It could be... we will be soon 3 people.. I am missing my period and the pregnancy test was positive I took two days ago..."

He froze his mouth gaping open.

"But wait we used always protection..."

"Did we always lately? We got pretty horny in the times during my and Erwins birthday.. we even sneaked out to the car because Erwin's birthday was 'boring as shit' according to your own words... remember...?"

He blushed a deep shade of red. Fuck they really got careless there. But damn he wasn't regretting making her orgasm in the car like 3 times or more.

"Shitty glasses you drive me crazy.. you are unbelief able and in a good way I mean this."

Pulling her back down to him Levi embraced her tightly and taking in her scent.

"I just hope I can survive two of you..." he chuckled and smiled.

"Hmm you will and maybe it will be a clean freak and tea addict like you."

Sighing Hanji relaxed and closed her eyes.

"I'm glad you are happy. I was a bit nervous as I found out not knowing what you would feel, but now I feel just happy and excited over the high possibility of a little thing growing inside me with the same DNA of both of us."

"I love you Hanji and the brat or brats you will have with me too. As long as they mine of course."

Hanji laughed.

"Don't worry. All yours. No guy would even dare to get close to me because they would feel the wrath of the strong and mighty Levi Ackerman."

"At Erwin's party someone tried to.."

He muttered unhappily while thinking back over that guy he was about. Levi thinks his name was Floch, being fully drunk and a lot younger than them as well. He still made his move on Hanji and received a fist from Levi in return right in his face. Making his bleeding nose be a fitting touch to his weird red hair he had.

To calm him down Hanji took him outside into the fresh air where it lead to the car.. and to the possible brat they made. Damn maybe he had to thank that Floch guy even than to give him a reason to make love to his Hanji in the backseat of his car.

Hanji laughed only more, kissing his cheek, his nose and lastly his lips.

"Calm down. It's your birthday. The person holding me is you, right? Come on let me prove to you then how much I love you right now, ok~?"

Watching her already opening her bathrobe on top of him and revealing her whole bare body to him made his breath hitch. Damn he loved her so much and since today he would love her only ten times more.

"Hanji..."

But Hanji only placed her index finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Happy Birthday my Levi. I will always be by your side and love you. No matter which world or place we are in. I promised you back than and this promise I will never break from you. Never."


End file.
